Carmesí: El tenía rubíes por ojos
by DriadelR
Summary: Aquél muchacho era en verdad algo particular, se trataba de una figura que danzaba al ritmo de la música de forma tal que Sousuke sabía que su mirada no debía ser la única sobre aquél; pero debería estar ciego para no reparar en que había mucho más en él que llamaba su atención, algo como aquellos orbes rojizos que parecían encenderse en cada nuevo parpadeo...


Sousuke estaba comenzando a retomar la idea de lo malo que había sido acompañar a Makoto hasta aquella discoteca, pero claro, cada vez que el castaño le miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorrito, le resultaba completamente imposible el negarse a sus caprichos. Y así, arrastrado por un capricho ajeno era como había terminado sentado entre aquél grupo de sillones, rodeado de gente que no conocía y a la cual apenas les escuchaba una que otra palabra debido el escandaloso volumen de la música que llegaba a cada rincón del lugar. De pronto un muchacho de albinos cabellos se le acercó, tomando asiento a su lado -en el lugar que le correspondería a Makoto si no se hubiera ido detrás de aquél extraño de orbes azulados- para luego comenzar a hablar en un tono alto con la obvia intensión de que Sousuke le escuchase.

—¿Quieres bailar? —La sonrisa del muchacho le parecería contagiosa si no fuera porque no le causaba nada de gracia el estar en ese sitio, menos luego de que su amigo de la universidad se hubiese ido por allí tras un completo desconocido.

—No, gracias. —Respuesta seca que ni siquiera se vio acompañada de algún gesto de disculpa. Sentía que aquél le hubiese hablado justo cuando no andaba con ganas de charlar con nadie, aunque tampoco era como si el resto del tiempo tuviera intensión de distenderse con extraños, eso mismo le recordó la cantidad de veces que Makoto había intentado disculparse por él con el resto y seguidamente, el número de veces que le había mencionado que sería bueno para él el hacer nuevas amistades. Por supuesto que para Sousuke no resultaba para nada fácil, aunque tampoco creía que una discoteca fuera el mejor lugar para hacer amigos.

El albino no tardo en cambiar su expresión a una más bien decepcionada, no demorando mucho más en alejarse hacia otra mesa.

Sousuke bebió otro poco de su trago antes de apoyar la espalda contra el cómodo respaldo de aquél asiento, y claro que agradecía que al menos eso no fuera también incomodo.

Suspiró profundamente y observó hacia el frente, lugar donde se hallaba la pista de baile. Allí las luces danzaban en lo que pretendía ser un compas acorde a la música, colándose entre los cuerpos apretados que se rozaban unos con otros, levantando las manos de vez en cuando. Quizá hubiera sido bueno aceptar la invitación de aquél, pero si volvía a pensarlo, nuevamente se diría que realmente no hubiese disfrutado aquello ¿Qué tenía de divertido ir a un espacio tan apretado a bailar un poco? Hubiera preferido mil veces el quedarse en su departamento a leer o a simplemente descansar, pero claro, no podía pretender pasar una noche tranquila cuando a Makoto se le ocurría celebrar que ambos habían tenido un semestre exitoso en la facultad.

El azabache perdió la vista en el frente, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero tampoco mirando a la nada; o mejor dicho, se diría que estaba mirando hacia aquella masa de gente sin reparar en nadie especialmente...o al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que vio unos brazos extenderse hacia arriba de forma singular, luego una cabellera de rojizo color agitarse entre el resto. Enfocó mejor al dueño de aquellos cabellos carmines y pronto su respiración se cortó por un momento.

Aquél muchacho era en verdad algo en particular, se trataba de una figura que danzaba al ritmo de la música de forma tal que Sousuke sabía que su mirada no debía ser la única sobre aquél; pero debería estar ciego para no reparar en que había mucho más en él que llamaba su atención, algo como aquellos orbes rojizos que parecían encenderse en cada nuevo parpadeo, o esa dentadura que definitivamente no era algo que se viese todos los días, pero además de todo eso, estaba el hecho de aquella aura de evidente atracción que rodeaba su cuerpo cubierto por ropas que delineaban a la perfección su figura, era como un imán que simplemente no dejaba que Sousuke moviese la vista de sobre él.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

No, incluso para él que trataba de no actuar guiado por sus deseos así sin más, fue difícil el no ponerse de pie y, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se dirigía hacia la pista de baile con una sola intención en su mente.

Siguió aquellos orbes rojos hasta que estuvo tan cerca del pelirrojo que fue imposible para aquél el no reparar en la presencia de Sousuke, pero lejos de pretender alejarse o molestarse, la figura apenas más baja que la del azabache sonrió sin dejar de detener sus movimientos, aunque seguidamente se movió un poco más cerca del contrario, bailando esta vez para Sousuke, dejando que sus orbes se encontraran con los turquesa del azabache, mismos que intentaban no perder detalle de aquél extraño que había logrado que se pusiera de pie. Las manos del pelirrojo se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Sousuke, acariciando apenas los cabellos de la nuca ajena. Y en cuanto al azabache, había guiado sus manos hacia la cintura del contrario tras apenas vacilar en su respuesta sobre el qué hacer a continuación. Cierto, se había puesto de pie para ir hacia el pelirrojo, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera sacado de encima aquél particular modo de ser que poseía.

Tras tomar de la cintura al contrario, pudo sentir mejor el bamboleo de sus caderas así como el peso seductor de su mirada. No iba a negarlo, sería demasiado estúpido como para hacerlo: Ese chico era verdaderamente atractivo y en verdad y por primera vez durante la noche, sentía curiosidad por alguien. Bailó con él por tanto, dejando que sus cuerpos se acompasaran y rozaran al ritmo de "Tainted love", sintiendo la respiración y el perfume a flores que llegaba a él desde el contrario, algo que le supo un poco contradictorio, pero que a la vez le gusto y que le hizo pensar que aun quería conocer más de aquél.

Sousuke rodeó la cintura ajena con una de sus manos, apenas levantando al ajeno contra su cuerpo para susurrar contra uno de sus oídos: —¿Tu nombre? —No sabía como más podía preguntar por algo así, no era el rey de las relaciones sociales, pero tenía muy en claro lo que deseaba en ese momento.

El otro por su lado no se molesto por el apego, pero si lo sintió dudar por un momento antes de responder, imitando a Sousuke al responder con claridad contra uno de sus oídos: —Es Rin. —Aunque él sintió la duda al responderle, por muy imperceptible que fuese, ¿era porque se trataba de un nombre de chica? Por lo mismo pensó en no bromear con eso y en su lugar -y mientras seguían bailando- habló nuevamente: —El mío es Sousuke...¿Quieres ir por algo de beber?

Y vaya que le había costado el preguntar aquello, pero tan pronto como Sousuke preguntó aquello, vio los orbes de Rin fijos en él nuevamente, al igual que aquella sonrisa que había visto antes y que se le hacía sumamente encantadora. Vio que los labios ajenos no tardaron en separarse para modular un perfecto "sí", pero no se esperaba que fuese el mismo Rin quien le tomase de una de sus manos para arrastrarle hacia la parte más oscura de la zona de los sillones. Allí había poca gente y eso hizo sentir algo aliviado al azabache porque no tendría que escucharles charlar por sobre la música.

Cuando llegaron hacia el lugar, Sousuke fue el primero en tomar asiento suspirando algo cansado, dándose cuenta de que en verdad se había movido bastante en lo que había durado aquella canción. Rin por su parte, tomó asiento junto al contrario, observándole con curiosidad, misma que se disolvió en cuanto los orbes de Sousuke se posaron sobre él. Rin sabía que tenía que hacerlo, porque de no cumplir, alguien más podría salir lastimado si perdía el control, además, ese chico era realmente guapo y sus orbes de alguna manera le hacían sentir calma.

—¿Estás bien? —La mirada de Sousuke se tornó preocupada al ver que el pelirrojo parecía taciturno.

—Uh...si, es que... —Por primera vez durante la noche sentía los pómulos calientes, y es que toda la confianza de minutos atrás parecía disolverse en el aire, en aquellos luceros turquesa que le observaban.

Rin apretó la mandíbula antes de decidirse y moverse de forma rápida, pasando una pierna a cada lado del contrario, sentándose así a horcajadas sobre Sousuke.

El azabache miró con sorpresa al contrario, pero cuando estuvo preparado para quejarse sobre la situación, vio la tristeza y el ruego presente en los ojos de aquél bello pelirrojo, mismo que no tardó en volver a pasar sus brazos en torno a su cuello, dejando que sus labios rozaran con suavidad contra una de las orejas del más alto.

—Lo siento, en verdad no quiero asustarte. No voy a hacer nada malo, lo prometo pero...lo necesito.

¿Porqué incluso sabiendo que aquello podía ser solo la vil mentira de un extraño, se quedaba a escucharlo? ¿Porqué no se movía? Sousuke no supo qué responder a aquello, pero antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier cosa, Rin volvió a hablar.

—Dolerá un poco al principio, pero te prometo que luego se sentirá bien y te lo recompensaré de alguna manera.

De acuerdo, eso no había servido más que para confundir aun más al azabache, pero todas sus dudas, una tras otra, se vieron respondidas...cuando los dientes del pelirrojo se clavaron en su cuello de forma decisiva, atravesando la carne de forma tal que Sousuke no pudo evitar el quejarse ahogadamente, apretando los parpados. Sentía el dolor lacerante de cada una de las heridas provocadas por el contrario, y todo lo que sus manos atinaron a hacer fue apretar la cintura del más bajo como si hubiese pretendido en algún momento el empujarle, pero ese mismo tiempo pasó a ser un pasado cuando la ponzoña se metió en su cuerpo, expandiéndose como un calmante, adormeciendo y calentando la sangre, haciendo que de a poco, todo aquél dolor se convirtiera en incomprensible placer.

—¡Ngh!

Sousuke escuchó a Rin gimiendo cerca de uno de sus oídos mientras este aun mordía, exprimiendo el líquido caliente que albergaba dentro de su cuerpo, pero si eso le había sorprendido en demasía, el hecho de que sintiera las caderas de aquél bamboleándose contra las suyas, terminó por hacer que reaccionara, aunque no deseando alejarse de aquél, sino ayudando a ese bamboleo con sus manos, tirando de las caderas de Rin con nueva firmeza hacia abajo, dejando que sus entrepiernas se viesen expuestas a un roce del que no habría siquiera pensado que gozaría esa noche y que se sentía tan jodidamente bien, o podía ser que se sintiera mucho mejor por la mordida que Rin le estaba propinando, misma que de a poco sentía que le arrebataba las fuerzas.

—¡R-Rin! —Jadeó el nombre del pelirrojo, apurando aquél movimiento de forma necesitada, sintiéndose tan confundido como abrazado por el calor que reinaba sobre su cuerpo.

Y para cuando los dientes de Rin se separaron de su sobre su piel, Sousuke lo escuchó gemir también.

—¡Ah, Sou-suke!

Luego vino una larga y sensual lamida sobre la herida, misma que ardió antes de que apretara al contrario contra su cuerpo, vibrando en la misma frecuencia que aquél.

El orgasmo les sobrevino de forma brusca pero increíblemente deliciosa. Pero en cuanto a Sousuke, sus fuerzas no daban para mucho más y Rin al saberlo, apoyó mejor al contrario contra el respaldo del sillón, poniéndose luego en pie no sin dificultad. Sousuke lo vio lamerse los labios antes de que los parpados se le cerrasen.

—En verdad...eso ha sido...

Pero Sousuke no escuchó mucho más antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Y en cuanto a Rin, pues él...

Para cuando Makoto llegó nuevamente junto a Sousuke -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- se encontró a un azabache profundamente dormido y que en una de sus manos mantenía el teléfono celular.

Probablemente cuando Sousuke lo revisara se diera cuenta de que había un nuevo número guardado allí, uno a nombre de "Matsuoka Rin".


End file.
